Harry Potter Lovers
by Draco711
Summary: Harry is beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts. This year, he not only is known as the Chosen One and learn how to defeat Voldemort, but he is now the object of every girl lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron would be with Luna, and Ginny would be with Neville. Dunno if I should add more so~onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Harry Potter was sitting by the window in his room. His head leaned against it as he slept. In his hand is a letter from Dumbledore explaining he will collect him on Friday at eleven o'clock.

Harry looked forward to leaving Privet Drive earlier than expected. However, he only half packed. He didn't want to pack all his things only to be let down and unpack. Soon, he awoke.

He looked out the window for the tenth time. He memorized Dumbledore's letter from reading it too much, and sure it said eleven o'clock. He looked toward the corner of Privet Drive and saw a tall figure materialize from thin air. Albus Dumbledore arrived to Privet Drive.

Harry began to pack his things quickly. Dumbledore actually came to retrieve him from Privet Drive. It took a moment to find all his things from the room. Then the doorbell rang. His heart sank to his stomach. He forgot to tell the Dursleys that Dumbledore was coming tonight. Just as he left his room and down the steps, he heard his Uncle Vernon.

"WHO IS IT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Vernon roared. Harry made it to the bottom step and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at Harry's school. And from the looks of it, Harry didn't inform you of my arrival." Dumbledore said. Vernon couldn't say anything. It was then Dumbledore saw Harry.

"Ah, Harry, hello."

"Hello, Professor." Harry greets back.

"Now Mr. Dursley, let's say you invited me into your home." Dumbledore entered the house. They all went into the living room. Dumbledore dragged the couch up causing the three Dursleys to sit down. He then explained about how Harry come of age at seventeen and how once the charm his mother breaks will bring dangers to them like they never imagined.

"Now Harry, do you have your stuff packed and ready to go?" Dumbledore asks.

"Er…" Harry answers.

"Quite understandable that you didn't think I would come."

"I'll…go finish up." Harry darted back upstairs and finish his packing. He toss in the lastof his things and went back downstairs with his trunk and owl, Hedwig. He saw that Dumbledore wasn't waiting in the hall, so he went back into the living room. Dumbledore was looking at the ceiling, looking amused. The Dursleys were looking very afraid at the moment.

"Ah, finish Harry? Well, then we will be off. We won't intrude on your aunt and uncle hospitalilty any longer," Dumbledore stood up and looked at the Dursleys "As I told you already, you must allow Harry to come back here only one more time for next summer. Then, and only then, will the charm break. So as long as he return here, he's safe. And now, Harry, we're off."

"Bye." Harry said to the Dursleys. Harry and Dumbledore left the house and up toward the corner.

"Right here is good Harry," Dumbledore informs. Harry stopped and set Hedwig on top of his trunk. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it. Harry's Trunk and Hedwig was gone.

"I sent them to the Burrow."

"So we're going to the Burrow?" Harry asks.

"Not yet Harry, we're going to make a detour first. I believe you haven't passed your Apparaiton test yet, have you?" Harry shook his head no.

"Then take hold of my arm, Harry. The other one, this one is alittle weak to wear." Harry notice Dumbledore's hand was blackened.

"Professor, your hand..."

"Another time Harry, another time for that thrilling tale." Harry nodded and took Dumbledore's arm. Then quite suddenly, he felt a pulled behind his navel and the air around compressed itself around him as he traveled. Once he realized they landed, he opened his eyes. They were on a street that was quiet. Before he could question why were they there, Dumbledore began walking. After a few minutes, they arrived to a house. They walked up to the front door and saw that it was open. From the door way, they could tell a struggle issued.

"Wand out Harry." Dumbledore instructs, taking out his own wand.

"But I'm still underage, I can't use magic." Harry replies.

"I give you permission to use whatever spell comes to mind when the times calls for it." Harry nodded and took out his wand. They entered the house with wands at the ready. They looked around at the mess. Dumbledore walked to an upturned chair, and examined it for a moment. He then poked his wand into it which gave out a loud: "Ouch!"

"Hello Horace, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore greets, pleasantly. Soon a heavyset man replaced the chair.

"Fine...would be if you gave a bit of warning first." Slughorn replied.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet an old colleage of mine. His name is Horace Slughorn." Harry shook his hand. While they were there, they talked about Slughorn coming out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts again. After a ten minutes, they succeeded, They then left and Apparated to the Burrow.

"Now Harry, before we part for the time being, I have to tell you this. Over the course of this year, you will be taking private lessons with me." Dumbledore informs.

"Private lessons? With you and not Snape?" Harry asks.

"Professor Snape and yes. Now off you go. Don't want them waiting any longer."

"Bye Professor." Harry left toward the Burrow as he heard a loud crack which meant Dumbledore Apparated. Harry walked to the door and knocked. The door flew open as he was seized in to hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, glad you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, I am." Harry replied.

"Let me get a good look at you." Mrs. Weasley stepped back to get a good look at Harry and was surprised at what she saw. Harry hair grown to more of a rebel look as it fell over his eyes. Harry could've cut it, but chose to keep it like that. He grew another two inches and from his short sleeve shirt, had muscular build. Mrs. Weasley looked at him far longer than needed too.

"Um...Mrs. Weasley." Harry said

"Wha...oh, sorry Harry dear. Come in, come in. The others are in the living room." Harry nodded his thanks and went to the living room. Once he entered he saw everyone: Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy (surprisingly), Bill, Fleur, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They saw Harry and smiled. Like Mrs. Weasley, the girls all looked at Harry far longer than intended. They broke their gazes as Ron walked up to Harry.

"Hey mate." Ron greets

"Hey, Ron. How are is everyone?" Harry replies, looking around. They all explained how their summer went as Harry sat down. From the looks of it, they don't know much of anything as he. After a few games of Exploding Snap, it was soon just Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry chose to tell them how he and Dumbledore persuaded a teacher to come out of retirement and how he, Harry, will be given private lessons this year.

"Thats amazing Harry!" Hermione exclaims happily.

"Lessons with Dumbledore..." Ron breathed

"Thats one more than us!"

"Yeah, gonna be better than with Snape." Harry said. They continued to chat about what Dumbledore was gonna teach him til bed. Harry had no idea how much is gonna happen over the course of the next year.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter one of a story. As you will know, this is a lemon story and sorry, but this chapter have no lemon in it. Beginning with the next chapter will the lemons begin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Lovers**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron would be with Luna, and Ginny would be with Neville. Dunno if I should add more so~onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: HarryxMrs. Weasley**

Harry was still in bed sleep. Mrs. Weasley stated that Harry should stay in bed a little longer. The others were either helping around the house or just doing their own thing. Harry woke up at ten o'clock just as Mrs. Weasley entered the room to wake him

"Ah, you're awake. I was coming to wake you up but seeing you're awake already..." Mrs. Weasley explains.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied, smiling. Mrs. Weasley blushed lightly, smiled and left. Harry got out his bed, put on his glasses, and went to the bathroom. Once he took care of all his hygienic needs, he went back to the room and got dressed. He now wore a scarlet shirt with blue jeans and white Nikes.

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley at the stove. He looked around and saw no one else.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is everyone else?" Harry asks.

"They're outside, dear. Come and have some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley answers. Harry went and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley went and set Harry's plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's okay, dear." Harry began eating, which reminded him just how hungry he is. He didn't eat at Privet Drive because he expected Dumbledore's arrival at the time. As he ate, Mrs. Weasley sat across from him.

"How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asks. Harry swallowed before answering:

"Better, the Dursleys were too scared to be horrible to me."

"That's…nice dear." Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley is having an internal battle on how to react to that. In fact, none of the Weasley like the Dursleys and Harry don't blame them. The Dursleys are just downright unpleasant when they come across anything that they deem unnormal. Harry suffered for years and wondered why. But last year, he learned why he had to go back. But that doesn't make him like it anymore than he already do.

Harry finished eating and went to put his dishes into the sink. When he turned around, Mrs. Weasley was walking toward him, slowly. Harry looked around then back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Um...Mrs. Weasley...are you okay?" Harry asks, concerned.

"Yes Harry, I am okay." Mrs. Weasley answers, seductvely. Harry stepped back in to the counter as Mrs. Weasley stood in front of him. She looked him up and down, licking her lips.

"Um...Mrs. Weasley..."

"Please Harry, call me Molly."

"Oh..okay..."

"You know Harry, you grown into quite a man over the years. And I want to be the first to see what kind of man you are in bed."

"I-In b-bed..?!"

"Yes Harry, in bed. Arthur just doesn't give it to me like he use to and I want to do this with someone younger like yourself." And with that, Molly kissed Harry dead-on the lips. Harry was shocked almost out of his mind. Here was kissing the mother of his best friend...and he liked it. He actually liked the kiss that he actually began kissing back. His hands roamed her body as her to his. Every now and then, he heard her give a soft moan. For some reason he had no clue of, he actually liked to hear her moan. He turned so she was against the counter and deepened the kiss. Molly moaned deeply as Harry continued to kiss her lovingly. She then pulled back.

"Lets take this to the room..." Molly said. Harry nodded and allowed him to be dragged to her room. Once they entered, they began to kiss once again. Harry pushed Molly toward the bed til she tumble onto it. Harry licked her lips which she allowed him to enter her awaiting mouth. Harry explored her mouth eagerly and happily. They remained like this for several minutes til they stood up again. This time, they began removing each other clothes. Once that was accomplished, Harry began kissing her again.

Mrs. Weasley moaned again, loving every minute. Her hands reached into Harry's hair, deepening the kiss even more. Harry cups her breasts into his hands. From the feel and size, he believe she is a D-cup. Harry then lowered his kisses down her neck and kiss her right breast nipple. This earned him a moaned, so he did it again and earned the same result. Harry began sucking her nipples as Molly held his head there. Molly moaned as Harry sucked her nipples. She never felt anything like it and wondered how it will feel when he's inside her.

Harry then lowered, kissing his way down all the way to her womanhood. He then licked her once, and her breath caught in her breath. Harry smiled and he continued to lick her womanhood, getting her wetter and wetter. Harry then inserted his tongue into her causing to mini-scream. Harry smiled and continued thrusting in his tongue into her. Molly used her legs and kept Harry's head there. She never felt like this when Arthur did this. Like she enjoyed it, but not like she is right now.

Harry continued for ten minutes. He reached up and played with her clit as he made his tongue go in spirals inside her. Molly screamed in pleasure. They put up a silence spell on the door earlier on so no one heard them. Harry continued this as he felt Molly's body begin to shake from pleasure. He then stops.

"Why you stop...huf...Harry...that was amazing..." Molly breathes.

"I can tell, but I want you to pleasure me." Harry said. Molly smiled and nodded. Harry laided down onto his back as Molly got on top of him, and kissed him. They continued this for a few minutes, then Molly began lowering her kisses. She reached Harry's manhood and kissed the tip, earning herself a moan. She began to lick his manhood up and down. Harry moaned as she continued. Molly smiled and then moved so she could place Harry's manhood between her breasts. Harry vocie caught in his throat. Molly began moving her breasts up and down his manhood. Harry moaned as she did this. Molly then took him into her mouth as Harry gasps at this. As Molly went up, she took him out til only his manhood's head was still in then as she went down, she took him into her mouth again

Harry moaned as he thrusted lightly. Molly kept going, always changing pace. Once going fast, another going slow, and one going in between. She kept this up over and over again, and each time Harry was close, she stopped completely til he didn't and continued. It was torturous for him. Molly then began humming while she did this.

"M-Molly...I'm gonna cum..Ah~!" Harry released inside her mouth, and quite alot. Molly drunk all she could as only alittle fell down her mouth. Harry breathed slightly heavy as Molly laided down. Harry smiled and got on top of her. Molly smiled as she wrapped her legs around him. Harry smiled and slowly entered her, whiched caused her to let out a small moan.

"Ready?" Harry asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Molly answers. Harry nodded and began thrusting at a steady pace. Molly moaned softly which only increase as Harry sped up. Harry continued going faster and faster as Molly moaned out louder than ever

"Harry...yes...faster...Ohh~!" Molly moans out. Harry hit her g-spot as he got harder. Molly gripped Harry tighter as his thrusts sped up

"Molly...hrn...I'm gonna~" Harry began

"Cum in me...Harry...I'm protected..." Molly moans. Harry nodded and went faster and harder.

"MOLLY!"

"HARRY!" Harry released at the same time Molly had released as his cum shot deep inside her. After a few minutes, he finished and fell beside her.

"That was amazing...Harry..." Molly said

"Yeah..." Harry agrees.

"Hopefull next time its longer. I know this is your first time." Harry nodded, that next time he hope he can last longer. The thing is, he will.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait my fellow readers and writers. Okay, I know the lemon may suck but hopefully it'll get better in time. I was thinking of making a prequel and sequel to this. As this will be Harry Potter Lovers: Book Six, should I make Harry Potter Lovers: Book Five and Seven? I will ask this question: Who do you think will Harry be with as his main wife? And keep a look out for more stories that includes: Harry Potter, Naruto, DBZ, Bleach, Sekirei, Digimon, Beyblade, Pendragon and more. When I will work on them, I do not know but I will. And so we go~**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, Draco711 is here. I know it's been awhile since I worked on Harry Potter Lovers. But I'm not the type to write back to back especially when I'm doing other stuff. I see people are putting down names who will be Harry's main wife. Trust me, you will see who at the end. I know, you don't want to wait that long but it'll be worth it. Full of suspense and mystery :D Now I am asking you, the readers. I already have all who will be in. So in future author notes, I will ask you who do you want to come in next as I give a scenario. Harry next lovemaking will be on the Hogwarts Express. Who shall it be?


	4. List of who will make love with Harry

**List of who will be with Harry**

Someone asked me to write a list of the witches Harry will be with. So they are:

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Ginny Weasley

Mrs. Weasley (as you know already)

Fleur Delacour-Weasley

Gabrielle Delacour

Nymphadora Tonks

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Cho Chang

Pansy Parkinson

Daphne Greengrass

Professor Trewnaley

Madame Rosmerta

Helena Ravenclaw

Myrtle

Bellatrix Lestrange

Naricissa Malfoy

Dolores Umbridge

Rita Skeeter


End file.
